


Time is of the Essence

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Rack Time (tiny, cramped, or hidden spaces)Prompt: Laura/LeeColonial Oneseat, reverse cowgirlscifishipper





	Time is of the Essence

Laura waved a hand at _Colonial One_ 's pilot. "It's quite all right. My escort should be here any moment now."

He nodded and went toward the exit.

She heard the faint clop of military issue shoes on the floor, then a shadow in the doorway.

"Madame President."

Laura looked behind him as she replied, "Captain Apollo."

"You wanted to see me?"

She stood and placed her folders on her desk. With her glasses in her hand, she led the way toward the cockpit. "I did. There's a malfunction in the avitronics, and I wanted you to take a look at it."

Lee smirked. "Avitronics?"

She flapped her fingers at him. "You know what I meant."

They stepped into the deserted cockpit and Lee closed the door behind them. She heard the click of the lock and turned around. "Finally. Actually alone."

"I don't have much time."

She gestured to the co-pilot's seat. "Sit."

"You gonna pat me on the head?"

Her breath gusted out in a frustrated sigh. "It's been too long, Captain Apollo. Just..."

He smiled and pulled her into his lap. "I know. I was just trying to lighten things up."

"Stop talking." Her mouth swooped toward his, pushing his head back into the headrest. His hands landed on her hips, then crept down to the hem of her skirt.

Laura raised up a little so Lee could push her skirt up. When he found no underwear, his "Gods" was an oasis in an otherwise hellish day. She kissed him again, then turned away.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Get your pants undone. You said you don't have much time. I don't need the niceties today."

She kept her skirt around her hips as Lee undid his pants and took them down until they fell to the floor. She sat down, sinking onto him smoothly.

Lee groaned, and she moaned. It really had been too long. As she moved up and down, Lee kissed her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Frak's sake, Lee, just shut up! There are better ways to use that mouth of yours."

Lee lifted his hips, hitting that perfect spot, and muttered, "You sound like Kara," then he froze in place.

Laura sank down, wondering if she should be jealous. No, she decided. "And what would you be doing to Kara right about now, Captain Apollo?"

"I thought you wanted me to shut up." His hands moved to cup her breasts through her blouse.

Her nipples responded. "It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind."

Lee's hand continued roaming her body, settling on her clit, frakking up into her with his usual vigor. She should tell him to keep talking, but imagining his hands on Kara's body was winding her up harder than usual, and sometimes it was just better if Lee didn't talk. She snickered to herself and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Harder, Captain Apollo!"

Lee increased both the speed of his hips and the pressure of his fingers on her clit, and she grabbed the armrests hard as she climaxed. One of Lee's arms tightened around her waist as he shuddered to a climax himself.

As they sat panting, someone tried the door. Laura stood up, eliciting a groan from Lee, but he was just as swift to yank his pants up and get his uniform straight. She ran a hand through her hair and flicked the lock.

The pilot opened the door and Laura brushed past him. "Strategy session with my military advisor."

"Of course, Madame President."

She strutted away, not even caring a little bit about the scent of sex permeating the cockpit. Maybe the pilot would sit down and whack off thinking about her and Lee frakking. The idea was not as shocking as it should have been.


End file.
